Looking Out For Me?
by LycoX
Summary: In which Bryce's words about looking out for him really doesn't settle too well with Chuck near the end of 'Chuck Vs. The Break Up'.


**Looking Out **

**For Me?**

**Disclaimer: Bryce in 'Chuck Vs. The Break Up' annoyed the Hell out of me and I would have loved for Chuck to have said something a little less kind to the man before he left. So this will be that. Warning: A slight case of language to be found in this.**

* * *

Chuck could only stare at the other man in stunned disbelief as Bryce's words rang through out his head. _Looking out for me? Is that what he calls that shit? Because I'd hate to see what he defines as NOT looking out for someone._

A scoff escaped the unofficial second in command of Buy More. "You have a funny way of showing 'looking out for me', Bryce." He declared somewhat coldly.

Stopping the Spy in his tracks. "You basically ruined my life because you felt I couldn't handle the Spy life. Or maybe you were just jealous in some way, who knows and I honestly have no damn desire to try and figure out your thought process, Larkin. But the thing is, YOU TOOK THAT CHOICE FROM ME WHEN YOU HAD NO RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF! And then you just had to do it again when you sent me the Intersect, thereby, ruining my life AGAIN."

Bryce by that point had turned to face him, stunned by the look of fury on Chuck's face and what even looked like hate in his eyes. Two things that weren't right on his friend's face whatsoever. "What the Hell did I do to deserve the shit you've done to me, Larkin? Or was it Ego that simply fanned the flames because you were afraid I'd be better than you somehow?"

"I… Chuck… Its, its not like that. I was just trying to look out for you, buddy. I swear."

The look he got from Chuck clearly told him he didn't believe that at all. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago when you framed me for cheating. You lost the right to call me that when you slept with Jill after that happened, breaking me even further. YOU lost the right to call me that when you decided to fuck with me again when you sent me the Intersect. Knowing it would turn my life upside down. I NEARLY ENDED UP IN A BUNKER BECAUSE OF YOU, LARKIN! YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS, ARROGANT BASTARD!" Roared the normally kind and gentle Nerd as he got in his former friend's face.

"You lost the right to call me 'buddy' when you made a move on Sarah in _MY ROOM_. You lost the right when you tried to get her to leave me to my fate the other night, knowing its her damn job to KEEP ME SAFE! You lost the right to call me that by trying to manipulate things to your satisfaction that would see me lose someone I care about. Yeah, there's feelings there between Sarah and I, Larkin, but they are NONE of your business and in case you forgot, she also recently got injured doing her JOB. So that clearly played a part in her being unable to take the shot. Which could have gotten me KILLED. But I guess you chose not to take that into account because hey, its just me, right? The fucking nobody."

Chuck stared coldly and hatefully at the other man with their faces almost touching one another's, restraining himself from striking the bastard right in the face. "You lost the right to call me 'buddy' when you decided to play your little games with Sarah, KNOWING I'd be seeing it all and hating every bit of it and unable to say anything. And don't you DARE try to tell me you were just playing a part because that's just bullshit."

If Bryce thought he felt guilty all those years ago, it was nothing compared to now as he realized just how badly he screwed up with Chuck and wished like crazy he could go back and change things. "And yeah, I do hate you. I hate you more than I've ever hated anything in my life."

Bryce flinched and remembering part of what had been said to him, thought he would try and rectify the situation on to make right on at least that if nothing else. Not realizing he was making yet another mistake in the process where one Chuck Bartowski is concerned. "I… Man… I never did anything with Jill. I swear, Chuck. I don't know who told you that or if she did but it NEVER happened. Hell, she wouldn't even look at me after I got you expelled."

He was surprised when Chuck began to laugh, but it wasn't one that had any kind of warmth or joy in it. The next thing he knew, Bryce found himself with a painful face and on the ground. "Like I'd ever believe you, Larkin. Now get the Hell out of my sight and stay away from Sarah while you're at it and if you show up again, it'd better be nothing short of a life and death situation."

Sensing that he'd best keep quiet, Bryce nodded and climbed to his feet, giving Chuck a regretful look before walking away with his head down and emotions wanting to burst free from his body. Chuck watched him go with hatred of the man burning through him, neither man having a clue that a tearful Ellie from inside of the apartment had watched the entire thing happen courtesy of a window. Her being there mostly on account of having chosen to come home for her lunch break instead of staying at the hospital. So many questions were sweeping through Ellie and she badly wanted to ask them but knew now was not the time. One question in particular being where the Intersect is concerned and how her baby brother knows about their father's work now. _I guess I'll have to be patient to find out the answers to my questions…_

But Ellie just hoped she wouldn't lose Chuck before that could happen as she wouldn't be able to bear it. And was certain she'd kill Bryce herself without giving a single damn to the consequences of that act.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was cathartic. I hadn't planned on the last bit with Ellie but I ended up remembering a clip I saw where she apparently knew all about the Intersect and decided to make use of that here. Though there's probably more to that whole thing but here's to discovering that when the time comes when I get to that point in my watch! **


End file.
